The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an allocation method, and a display system, and relates to, for example, allocation of storage devices to Intellectual Property (IP) cores.
In recent devices (e.g., car navigation devices and information entertainment devices), the volume of data to be handled has been increasing since the quality of images and that of sounds have been improving. In accordance therewith, an amount of memory usage of a central processing unit (CPU) mounted on these devices and a dedicated circuit that performs image processing or audio processing has tended to increase. Accordingly, these devices typically include a plurality of storage devices therein, not one storage device.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-324999 discloses a multiprocessor system including a plurality of processors and a plurality of main storage devices.